goodoldgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting started in GOGinized Space
Well, what would you like to do ? Help achieve the goal of utter galactic dominance ? Do some sight seeing ? Build a base ? See, what OCD can do to bases ? GOGinized Space ? Quoting the most excellent definition given on our GOGinized Star Systems page: "A GOGinized Star System is a Star System following the GOG-XX naming convention. ..." So, whenever you see GOG-XX in some Star System name, you're likely in GOGinized Space. So, you're in GOGinized Space now (or not yet) Welcome ! If you're not here, yet, welcome anyway. Here's some help for getting here. Once you're here, do as you please, but try to observe the basic rules of GOGinized Space: # Build what you like and where you like to build it. But please keep a distance of at least 1000u from other players bases. # If you'd like to help conquer the vastness of GOGinizied Space, we ask you to name Star Systems you discover in a special way (see next section). Also, please use Save Beacons sparsely, and use Save Points instead whenever possible. There is a limit of 5 Save Beacons per planet, and we'd rather use them to mark POIs like spawn points for four legged, carnivorous butterflies or public toilets. What's with the funny GOG-XX and GoG-XX names ? Since we're striving for utter galactic dominace, we like to confuse potential enemies other travellers by using a weird naming system. Which, to make matters worse, is completely optional. * Star Systems are named GOG-XX, where XX denotes the last two characters of the Signal Booster address * Bases are named GoG-XX, where XX denotes the last two characters of the Signal Booster address Naming a Star System or base following this scheme enables our Korvax statisticians to better keep track of our expansion, and our Gek bean counters to adapt taxation rates. As an accidential outcome, it also eases navigation and makes GOGinized Space recognizable in the Anomaly Interstellar Terminus. I just want to do some sightseeing ! We're currently lacking souvenir shops, but have quite a few beautifully designed toilet facilities. If no guide is around, or you're not into that tourist-guided-tour thing, just fly around and explore what others have built. It would be nice, if you dropped a base, but, as most things in GOGinized Space, that's completely optional. I'm no good at base building :( So what ? It's your base. If you like it, that's well enough ! Nonetheless, here's a few hints: * Invent a bit of a backstory for your base. Run a restaurant with a great view. A gas station in the middle of nowhere. An archeological site, an odd technology research site, a race track with a twist, temple ruins, a monastery, some weirdo Steampunk or Cyberpunk stuff, a hideout in a cave, a quiet cottage by the lake or the planetary defense system that will save us from the wrath of the Atlas. * You can change the color and material of many building parts. Want a wooden Landing Pad ? Just change its material to wood. * Unless you plan on building a giant farm, bases can pretty easily be powered just by using Solar Panels and Batteries * Location, location, location :) * Building materials are plenty. Need something ? Just ask, if you're a little sick of the grind or too lazy (or broke) to go buy stuff.